Ash's Shadow Adventure Rewrite
by SpiritBlackPaw
Summary: Ash lost his mother at a young age, but he gained a new one in the same day. With only faint memories and a scar to remind him of that day, Ash sets out with his family of Shadow Pokémon, Pokémon said to be heartless and violent creatures, to find his own place in this large world, as an unseen force tries stop him every step of the way as he unearths the worlds' biggest secret.


**The votes came in and it was voted for the rewrite. Really, I have no reason to have not posted this, at the beginning anyway. I have an over-the-summer-book-report to do, in which I decided to do a comic book version of the book and I only just got the book Friday, and it's due the first day of school. After this is posted I will be taking down the old version.**

 **Warnings: Misty-Bashing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothin'.**

Key

"Normal speech"

" _Pokémon speech"_

"Telepathy"

' **Thoughts'**

B=Black G=Ghost S=Shadow

 _ **Pokédex entries**_

Line

Ash had always wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer. Sadly, a tragedy when he was 4 potentially halted that dream.

It had started out as a normal day; Delia took Ash to Prof. Oak's Pokémon Coral to play with the Pokémon while she ran some errands. When she returned it was peaceful, a little _too_ peaceful. Everything was quiet; you couldn't hear the Pokémon or any of the now normal explosions of some machinery in Oak's lab. When Delia walked past the gate she realized Oak's door was broken down, causing her to become worried as she immediately ran into the lab, finding no one there. She was about to search the rest of the building but was stopped by a horrible sound.

Screaming. And it was coming from the Coral.

Grabbing one of Oak's Pokémon that he had left behind in its Pokéball she rushed out to see most of the aids running and some trying to save injured Pokemon, but that wasn't what she was looking for; finally she spotted him. Her son was running from the fighting like everyone else; the problem being was he was still too close to be in any form safe from stray attacks. Delia ran towards her only son; though she was knocked down just before reaching him. She rolled on to her back to see who her attacker was; only to get a glimpse as she was shot in the chest, not even thinking of the Pokéball that had been in her hand. Her last thought was to her son. **'Follow your heart and dreams for me, Ashura'.**

Line

"Mom!" Ash screamed as he saw a guy with a Machamp next to him hold a gun up and shoot his mother. A stray Hyper Beam hit the shooter and killed him, his Machamp surviving and fleeing the scene, not wanting to face the same fate. Ash took no notice of this as he ran to his Mother, only to stop in his tracks as a large Houndoom suddenly stood over him. He backed up in fear and did the only thing his four-year old mind could think of and ran from it, the Houndoom giving chase as nothing but fear consumed him and his only thought was to _run and run fast_.

"Get me that Pokemon!"

Ash turned his head to see who shouted, fear momentarily forgotten, and saw a man pointing to a black cat-like Pokémon with a long skinny tail doing its best to fly from an Absol trying to snap at it with Bite, following the man's order. An injured Flygon flew into the cat-like Pokémon and knocked it to the ground where it struggled to get out from underneath the fallen Flygon. Ash's eyes widened before they narrowed in determination and he did a sudden 90° turn towards the downed Pokémon, his fear now completely forgotten as his four year old mind focused on getting to the small Pokémon before the man did, the Houndoom that had been about to grab the back of his shirt missed in its attempt at Bite as its target suddenly veered away and instead caused the attack to land on a Salamance's tail. The Houndoom's fate was quickly determined.

Ash continued his run to the downed Pokémon, ignoring everything else as he did, and scooped it up from underneath the Flygon at the last second, only to be hit across his face by a fierce Scratch from the Absol, blood immediately spurting from the wound as the Absol backed away in horror, horrified by what it had done, as it had never hurt a human, nor had it ever been ordered to. The scratches thankfully didn't go too deep, though they were deep enough to blind him in his right eye. His resulting scream of pain was apparently enough to startle the Pokémon in his arms into teleporting them both away from the Coral and into a rather random hidden Glen that was a bit surprisingly devoid of any Pokémon, whom often found these Glens.

Ash had not expected the sudden teleportation and dropped the Pokémon as he hit the ground, though he was too focused on the pain in his face to notice the sudden change in scenery. Said Pokémon had managed to catch itself mid-flight before it met the same fate, though Ash's soft cry of pain caused it to quickly fly down to his side; worried for the one whom had risked their life to save it from its fate, only to be injured. Carefully, so as to hopefully not harm the boy more than he was, the small Pokémon grabbed the sides of his face and gently lifted it, quickly letting go and covering its mouth to stifle the gasp as it caught sight of the only real injury the boy had.

Four claw marks from the Absol's claws went across his face, the gashes starting just before his left ear as they started along his temple and traveled downwards to stop at the end of his lower jaw. The claw marks were wide spread and thankfully missed his left eye; though the right was less fortunate, continued across his nose, and slightly caught his lips. The Pokémon knew it couldn't save the boys right eye, but it was quick to heal the rest, leaving nothing behind but the deep scratches, which while not completely healed, would heal completely in about three weeks and sadly leave a nice set of scars. When the boy gave the Pokémon a grateful smile, despite the blood still coating him, the Pokémon decided then and there it would take care of him, not ignorant to the fact that the boy's real mother was dead.

Line-Ash is now 7

" _Hey Mew, do you want to play hide-n-seek with me and Ash?"_

Mew turned to see a smaller than average Riolu and her adopted son, Ashura or Ash for short, behind her and giving her the best puppy dog eyes they could, much harder for Ash considering the eye-patch he now wore over his right eye, which Mew still felt slightly guilty about not being able to save, though she knew there was nothing more she could have possibly done, as her healing ability was not strong enough to fix an injury as bad as losing one's eyesight by outside means. Shaking away the slightly depressing thought, Mew proceeded to eye the red and black Riolu, the one whom had asked her to play, as he clapped his paws together in front of him and kept them there, his expression turning into more of a pout. With a small sigh she turned to her son, who was now giving her the same pout like face.

" _Fine, but you two better go hide before I change my mind!"_ Mew said in slight defeat as she gave in. The little black cat turned to the one she had been talking to and gave a _'What-can-you-do?'_ shrug. The Pokémon, a red and mostly black Absol, Ash's proclaimed Papa, merely waved his paw at her in a form of dismissal. Giving Absol a grateful look, she turned and went to find the two boys. Not a minute after she was gone did Ash peek from around his Papa, the two giving each other a mischievous grin before they both ran off to find a hiding spot for Ash. Not like it mattered, Ash was notorious for being able to sneak up _and_ scare the undead daylights out of a _Ghost_ Pokémon, which are supposedly nearly impossible to do.

Line-Ash is now 10

" _Ash! Where are you? It's almost time to head out!"_ Ash's Papa shouted as he stuck his nose into a nearby bush where he had caught whiff of Ash's nearly invisible scent, only to jump back with a rather girly yelp as something latched onto his sickle. The 'something' happened to be Ash, whom ran from the bush giggling like a Haunter in his new traveling clothes; which consisted of a light grey t-shirt and black baggy pants with pockets along the sides and a black and red jacket with a pair of black combat boots; dark red backpack included, and jumped onto his Papa's back, shouting:

" _Well come on then! Don't want to be late now do we?!"_

With a sigh Absol turned to a snickering red and black Lucario that was standing off to the side, Ash's brother since he was snatched from the lab in Orre as a Riolu when Absol had broken free and found the Glen…well it was actually Ash that found them, but you get the idea. Absol glared at him, to which he stopped laughing at Absol's misfortune and turned his head, acting as if he hadn't done anything. Having been raised with Ash most of his life, the Lucario already knew not to look for Ash when he didn't want to be found, it was a rather misfortunate outcome for the finder, as was proven with Absol.

" _One day, he's gonna get you too. Now, are you coming or are you staying here?"_ Absol growled out, already turning to the entrance of the hidden Glen their family lived in.

Lucario merely shook his head and waved them off as they left; Mew soon joined him in waving them off. With a role of his eyes and a small smile Absol told Ash to hang on and took off towards Professor Oak's lab, where Ash would get his starter so he could start on his journey. They weren't coming unannounced of course. The week before Ash's Memma, Mew, went out and took some clothes from a store at midnight, along with supplies and a backpack, just to start off with until they could gather the supplies to make their own, in which they would use the left over bottles for storage. In the morning she used her ability to transform, tolerated Professor Oak long enough to tell him about her adopted son (it had taken her forever to learn the human language and she was _still_ trying to teach it to Ash), and left before she lost it and killed him. However she did end up killing that annoying flock of Spearow along Route 1 as a result. At least the Trainers passing through Route 1 could give a sigh of relief at the disappearance of the Spearow Flock. Though they did wonder what happened to them no one thought to investigate it.

The two had left an hour in-a-half early so Ash could visit his Mother's grave on the way there. Despite being only four at the time of her death, Ash still remembered her enough to at least visit her grave one last time before his journey. An hour after the visit they arrived, to which Oak ushered them in and told them to wait, because despite taking an hour to get there and stopping at the graveyard, they were actually early, though only by a few minutes. Ash jumped from his Papa's back and sat in front of him to wait, though it was rather impatiently if the way he crossed his arms with a slight pout was any indication. Absol laid down behind Ash in response and tried to tolerate Oak's presence, which was made easier because for some reason, Ash's presence calmed down Shadow Pokémon's killing intent and allowed them to feel emotions just by touching them once.

A regular Porygon they had met about a year ago, who had promised to be a part of Ash's team once he became a Trainer and had lived in the Glen since, had the theory that the more a Shadow Pokémon was in Ash's presence, the more emotions and the strength of said emotion they had. The Porygon also thought that once they fully regained their emotions, they would still keep their gained strength and wouldn't regress in any form, emotion or otherwise, but they would still have a small bit of the heartlessness that was associated with Shadow Pokémon, though only in the presence of someone they either didn't trust and/or like and possibly in battle, though it was undetermined.

It was odd, but it worked.

Line

Professor Oak ushered the child and his rather menacing Absol into his lab and led them to the holding room where the other Starters were kept before returning to the front room to wait for the others, though he would start without them if they didn't arrive by 9 AM, as they had been told was the time they should arrive at if they wanted a specific Starter Pokémon. He didn't have to wait long because as soon as the time read 9 o'clock, three trainers walked in, his grandson, Gary, at the head of the group.

"Hey gramps, I'm ready to get my Starter, which I will use to put Pallet Town on the map!" Was Gary's rather arrogant response to his grandpa's 'Hello' as the other two sighed at Gary's attitude and gave the Prof. a more polite greeting.

Ash, who had overheard Gary, rolled his eyes and stood up along with Absol as the Professor led the three soon-to-be trainers into the room and stopping them when they were next to Ash and his Absol. Professor Oak continued to press a button on a round table, causing three Pokéballs with the Water, Flame, and Grass stickers respectively to appear. The three new trainers sent small glares at each other, silently telling the other to NOT take the Pokémon they wanted while Ash remained indifferent, not really caring which Starter he got. Ash was quick to notice that there were _four_ trainers and _three_ Pokéballs. One of the new trainers, the only girl actually, seemed to notice too and was quick to question the Professor, who told them that because he had been informed a bit late of a fourth trainer, he had to go catch a wild Pokémon for one of them to take and was quick to ask who wanted it, revealing that it was a Normal Type and was apparently quite vicious, even for a wild Pokémon.

Ash perked up slightly at this. He had quite the experience in dealing with violent Pokémon; he had grown up with Shadow Pokémon after all. Taking a quick glance at the other trainers, which wasn't much of a glance due to the fact they were on his blind side, and decided to take the Normal Type at seeing the others rather obvious expressions'. They didn't want to have to deal with the vicious Pokémon.

"I'll take it."

Several pairs of eyes turned to Ash in an instant. They had apparently forgotten he was there. The Professor's look of surprise quickly changed to one of slight relief and thankfulness, though it quickly changed as he grow serious once more and turned to the other trainers, releasing all but the Normal Type so the trainers could choose.

"Alright, these are the three starters you are able to choose from. The first one is Charmander, a Fire Type, the second is Bulbasuar, a Grass Type, and the last one is Squirtle, a Water Type. You can discuss amongst yourselves on who chooses first."The Prof. explained, gesturing to each Starter as he named them and their typing.

The three trainers then proceeded to play Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who went first. The order ended up being Gary (who upon his victory said, quite arrogantly, that he was the best and it was only natural that he, Gary Oak, picked first.), the girl, and last the boy whose names he hadn't yet gotten. Gary had been quick to grab Squirtle's Pokéball , leaving the other two to give a sigh of relief that the Pokémon they wanted had not been picked. The girl was slower in grabbing Bulbasuar's Pokéball, though she was quick to name it. The boy had a triumphant grin when he picked up Charmander's Pokéball, apparently having wanted it anyway.

"Now that you've choosen, I'm going to give you each a Pokédex and five empty Pokéballs to start your journey off with. Damien* you'll be first since you picked your Starter last, then Wendy, and finally Gary. Ash you'll get yours when I introduce you to your Starter." Professor Oak explained, gaining a nod of understanding from Ash.

Once the three trainers had left after receiving their Pokédex and extra Pokéballs and returning their starter Pokémon to their Pokéball Prof. Oak turned to Ash.

"Now, like I said, this is a very vicious Pokémon, even for a newly caught one like it is. So I'd prefer that you let it out once you're in the woods." The Professor stated as he handed Ash the Pokéball containing the supposedly vicious Pokémon.

Ash nodded as Prof. Oak turned around to grab a black and red highlighted Pokédex and five Pokéballs and giving them to Ash.

"Now, do you know how to work a Pokédex and use a Pokéball?" Prof. Oak asked.

Ash shook his head. He had no clue how to use a Pokédex, that would probably be something he figured out on the way, and he only had a slight idea as to how to use a Pokéball.

"I see," Prof. Oak said, putting a hand on his chin as he started to explain, "A Pokéball is easy to use. Once you weaken a Pokémon via Pokémon battle you throw the Pokéball at the downed Pokémon, it will do the rest. A ping like noise means the Pokémon was successfully captured. To release one simply press the white circle in the middle, the same goes for returning one, though when releasing one you have to throw it, as its easier for the Pokémon; the Pokéball will automatically return to your hand."

Ash nodded after Prof. Oak finished explaining. It seemed simple enough.

"Now, the Pokédex" the Prof. continued "is a little harder to use. The one you have is a National Pokédex; I got permission from the League to give one to any of the four starting trainers. To scan a Pokémon, this can be done in or outside of a Pokéball, press the button in the middle and hold it up in the direction of the Pokémon, it will do the rest. To access everything else press the blue button in the corner, the rest you can figure out yourself."

Ash mentally rolled his eyes. Yup, he would have to figure it out as he went. He gave the Professor quick thanks before he and his Papa ran from the lab, his Papa grabbing the collar of his shirt and swinging him onto his back as he was running. It was about an hour later that they finally arrived at the hidden glen. Ash jumped from his Papa's back and whistled, the few Shadow Pokémon that lived there and a rather random selection of extremely violent and/or aggressive Pokemon gathered around while his Memma and Brother came up to his side.

" _Alright, the Pokémon inside this Pokéball is supposedly violent, so I want everyone prepared to defend themselves."_ Ash said, holding up the Pokéball containing his starter. At the nods of his family and companions, Ash threw the Pokéball after hitting the button and watched as it opened as it hit the ground, releasing the starter.

Everyone blinked at the pure white Eevee looking at them with bright red eyes, a growl rising from its throat as it realized it was surrounded and it prepared to either attack or defend itself. Just as it seemed it was going to attack Ash jumped in and quickly tried to talk to it.

" _Wait! Don't attack anyone yet! Please just hear me out first!"_ Ash said, crouching a few feet from the growling Eevee with his hands in the air.

The Eevee's eyes went wide when Ash spoke the Pokémon Language but they quickly narrowed again and it gave a single nod, no longer growling but willing to at least hear the boy in front of it out and still ready to either attack or defend itself.

" _Thank you. My name is Ashura, or Ash for short. My Memma is Mew and my Papa is Absol, Lucario here is my Brother in all but blood"_ Ash gestured to each Pokémon as he introduced them _"I just recently became a trainer and decided to hopefully have you as my starter when no one else wanted to take you for a starter because they said your violent, which I'm not denying."_ Ash said hurriedly

The Eevee sat back on its haunches and regarded the boy and his apparent family, happy the boy had enough common sense to at least acknowledge its' power. It knew it was violent, it had never trusted people after it had been mistreated by its previous owner and thus was harsh and unforgiving to other people. Something about the boy made it want to trust him, but it wasn't going to trust or respect him unless he proved himself first.

" _Fine,"_ a decidedly female voice spat out _"but you have to prove yourself first! I want to battle you, not one of these Pokémon!"_ she growled, getting herself into a fighting stance.

" _Alright, I will. But first…"_

Eevee stared in stunned silence as he suddenly broke the Pokéball that had contained her.

"… _I'm going to do it the right way."_

With that Ash went into a crouch and prepared to fight the still stunned Eevee. He had decided to use his psychic abilities, since he was better at them than his aura abilities, having trained as psychic for longer. At seeing Ash drop into a standard fighting stance Eevee shook her head and prepared herself, deciding to attack first with a Tackle. Ash dodged as she neared him, but only barely. What Eevee hadn't been expecting was to feel an odd energy around her, only to forget about it as she suddenly felt pain in her side, courtesy of the rock she had just been thrown into. Her opponent wasted no time in trying to hit her with an improvised Stone Edge, several of the psychic powered stones missing her as she dodged, though a few did get rather good hits in.

When the barrage finally stopped Eevee sent three Shadow Balls in quick succession at her opponent, who was hit by the first two but dodged the last one. Eevee panted heavily as she waited for the smoke to disperse so she could see what kind of damage she did to Ash. When she could finally see him she gave a small smile of triumph, having pretty much blown his shirt and jacket into shreds and part of his pants leg on his left leg from where he had failed to fully dodge the third Shadow Ball. Bruises were already forming from where he had been hit and a small smile was on his face. But it was what Eevee saw in his eyes that truly won her over. There was _pride_ in his eyes, not for him, but for _her._ He was proud of her and she absolutely loved the feeling it gave her to see that pride. Eevee merely stood there when a bright red orb with a blue outline was suddenly sent flying at her, doing nothing as the attack hit her and caused her to faint; only one thought ran through her mind as she fell.

' **Thank you.'**

Line

Ash watched as Eevee did nothing but stand as his Aura Sphere hit her and caused her to faint. Ash quickly moved to her and used a Revive and Super Potion, healing her small wounds and part of her lager ones and allowing her to come out of her faint faster. Eevee blinked her eyes open and tilted her head at Ash, wondering why she hadn't been captured yet. Her answer came when Ash placed an empty Love Ball in front of her.

" _I may have defeated you, but it's still your choice."_

Eevee did not hesitate when she touched her nose to the Pokéball and was instantly captured with no struggle. Ash smiled at the Pokéball and released her. Eevee tilted her head in confusion but was internally happy at having been released from her Pokéball so quickly, she hated the thing with a passion, Love Ball or not.

" _Do you wanna stay out?"_ Ash asked, giving Eevee a large smile when she nodded her head quickly.

" _Great, how 'bout a name? Or do you already have one?"_

" _I don't have one, my previous 'owner',"_ the word 'owner' was growled out _"didn't bother to name me."_

Ash sat on the ground crossed legged, trying his best to think of a good name for Eevee. The rest of his family had one, whether it was as simple as 'Brother' or to being called Dex.

" _How about…Angel?"_

Eevee gave the name some thought. It was a rather pretty name and she saw nothing wrong with it. So she looked at Ash and gave him a large smile along with a happy nod. Ash grinned at her before standing up.

" _Alright then, let's get going!"_

With that Ash turned to run from the Glen, only to be stopped by a long tail wrapping around his middle.

" _Ash, I do believe you need new clothes. You can't really go out like that."_ Mew patiently said, coming to float in front of Ash as she did.

Ash rubbed the back of his sheepishly with an embarrassed smile, having completely forgotten about his current state of dress. He ran to change when his Memma let him go, coming back a few minutes later in a red long-sleeve with a black zip-up vest that was currently open and a pair of black baggy pants with three pockets on each leg and a pair of rough terrain black and red boats. To finish off the look Ash pulled on a pair of black fingerless gloves over his long-sleeve that went up to just below his elbow and a red folded bandana that was tied over his forehead much like a fighter would. His eye patch was still on of course, having somehow survived Angel and his fight.

Ash grabbed his backpack and took out the five normal Pokéballs that Prof. Oak had given him.

" _Alright, time to put everyone in their Pokéball. Dex, Papa, Brother, Twilight, and Crystal, it's finally time!"_

A Porygon, Ash's Papa and Brother, a GSliggoo, and a BZorua all stepped forward. Each of the mentioned Pokémon touched a Pokéball, causing them to be captured and the Pokéball to immediately ding, the Pokémon captured having not struggled. With a smile Ash turned to the rest of his rather small family consisting of mostly Shadow Pokémon with the odd normal/shiny Pokémon mixed in. Angel jumped onto his right shoulder, wandering what he would do next. Ash walked up to each Pokémon, returning each to the Pokéball around their neck, which were randomly found and/or stolen so there was a rather wide range of different Pokéballs. His Memma was the only one to not be returned, her Pokéball being the only Master Ball they had found and was hanging around his neck. Ash reached for the Pokéballs everyone had missed him clip to his belt and pulled off his Papa's and Brother's Pokéballs, releasing them as he did. With that done Ash grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. Mew settled herself down on Ash unoccupied shoulder, transforming into a SZorua as she did.

Before they left Ash grabbed an egg wrapped in a soft blanket they had from when Ash was younger. They had found the egg about a month ago and were sure it was going to hatch soon, though they weren't sure as to how soon.

" _Finally ready Ash?"_

" _Yup!"_ Ash exclaimed.

With a nod they set off, heading in the direction of Route 1 so they could head to Viridian City.

Line (In a place unknown)

' **Be brave, my Chosen, my Brother of Light will bring you many hardships. Overcome them all until I can return.'**

A large and dark figure thought, watching Ash through fogged and dirty water. The figure turned from the water as the image dispersed and walked into one of the few sources of light in its home, revealing a dark colored Arceus, its' main body black and the gear around its' middle was a blood red along with its' hooves and a small tear drop shaped piece on its forehead. The original grey areas were now white and the green gems on its' gear and under its eyes were now a bright purple along with its' sclera. Though its' eyes were still red.

"Have you given up yet, Sister?"

SArceus raised her head at the voice that had just spoken within' her head.

"Never, _Brother_." SArceus spat back, putting as much hatred into the word 'Brother' as she could.

"So be it."

With that SArceus suddenly felt immense pain, soon collapsing as the pain seemed to become worse, her last thought before she fainted was:

' **Stay strong, my Chosen, and so will I.'**

Line

' **Stay strong, my Chosen, and so will I.'**

Ash stopped and blinked at the faint and obviously in pain voice that had just rung through his head. His Brother and Papa stopped as well and gave Ash confused looks along with Angel and his Memma, the four wondering why Ash had suddenly stopped.

" _Are you alright Ash? You kind of spaced out on us."_

Ash glanced at his Memma before replying with a small smile that turned into a grin as he finished his sentence.

" _I'm good! Just thought I heard something, must've been my imagination."_

" _If you say so."_

" _Yup, so lets' go!"_

With that said Ash ran off, passing his Papa and Brother, both whom blinked in surprise before shaking it off and running to catch up to Ash, who somehow had managed to get several feet ahead of them in their surprise. All five stopped though when they suddenly heard a scream and then yelling. The group turned to the tree line just in time to see two Pikachu, one smaller than the other and the smaller one having a nick in its tail , run from the tree line soon followed by a girl a year or two older than Ash wearing short-shorts along with a yellow crop-top(?) and suspenders. She had orange hair up in a side ponytail, if it could be called one, and was carrying a rather charred bike on her shoulders. The two Pikachu had since run to Ash and currently sat on top of each other on Ash's head, snickering and high fiving each other as they saw the enraged girl. Ash sighed at the twin's currently on his head antics before turning and walking away, ignoring the two as they decided to further antagonize the girl by making faces at her.

"Whatever happens next, I fully blame you two," Ash told the two Pikachu telepathically.

He watched as the two merely snickered again in response and jumped from Ash's head to his Papa's back, said Pokémon giving an annoyed look at the two Pikachu as both curled up and fell asleep.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

Ash stopped and turned along with the rest of his walking Pokémon to give the girl a bored look, all of them already knowing what she had stopped them for.

"Those Pikachu fried my bike! I want you to get me a new bike!"

Ash sighed before turning and continuing along the path. The girl gave an indigent cry at being ignored before running to catch up with Ash, continuing her rant as they walked. Ash and the others were slowly becoming annoyed. About an hour later Ash wasn't the only one thinking of ways to get rid of the girl, whom had yet to stop her rant. With a frustrated shout it was Mew whom finally snapped and turned so she could give the girl behind them her undivided attention from her spot on Ash's shoulder, revealing her talking ability in her own rant.

"Will you SHUT UP?! All I've heard for the past hour was 'my bike this, my bike that'! Could you please give it a rest!? Nobody here flippen' cares about your stupid bike, if you want a new one go to a bike store and get one in Viridian City! It's that simple!"

With a huff Mew turned back around and stuck her nose in the air slightly to try and reign in her temper. Several of the Pokémon out started snickering at the girls face, it was a mixture shock and rising rage at having been talked down on by an oddly colored Zorua, at least she thought it was, of all things. Thankfully the girl did remain quite on the rest of the walk to Viridian, to which the others were grateful for. The two Pikachu had since woken up and had started chasing each other in a form of tag, Angel and Mew joined in unwillingly when one of the twins used them as a spring board, though the two ended up having fun anyway. When the group reached the entrance to Viridian City Ash returned the two Pikachu, much to the girl's irritation as she realized the Pikachu did belong to Ash, and his Papa and Brother, Mew and Angel being the only two left out. With a huff the girl stalked past Ash, 'accidentally' hitting him over the back of the head with her charred bike.

Ash rubbed the back of his head and gave the girl a harsh glare.

" _Hope we don't have to see her again."_

Both Angel and Mew nodded in agreement to Ash's grumbled sentence, hoping they would never have to deal with the rude girl again.

Line

Ash walked into the Pokémon Center with a tired sigh. When he had entered the city an Officer Jenny had been quick to spot and try and accuse him of Pokémon theft because Angel and his Memma were out of their Pokéballs. He had silently given her his Pokédex, hoping it would help to prove his innocence. It had. As an apology she had offered him a ride, to which he quickly denied, having seen her driving skills once before and not wanting to experience them himself. The Officer had seemed slightly disappointed at having her offer turned down but had brightend up when Ash had told her she would simply just owe him a small favor, to which she had happily agreed to before saying goodbye and returning to her station.

Ash sighed again as he looked around the Center, soon spotting a couch along a wall near the Video Phones and was quick to sit on it, only to jump in surprise at the loud squeak he heard as he did. Startled as he was Ash managed to get over it and see what had made the noise, turning around from when he had shot up from the couch, blinking as he saw the a Pokémon he didn't recognize currently glaring at him. The Pokemon had blended in well with the red couch, which was the same color as it, and Ash hadn't seen it when he sat down.

"Heh, sorry, I did not see you there." Ash said, smiling apologetically. He decided against speaking in Pokémon for now, as he was in a Pokémon Center where other people could come in at any given moment. Mew and Angel both nodded, having not seen it either.

It just huffed and layed its head back down and Ash moved to sit next to it, this time making sure he wouldn't sit on another Pokémon or anything else for that matter. With that done Ash examined the Pokémon. It was on the small side and was red with a tan underbelly and small legs, which had no defined feet it also had a tan crescent like mark on its face. Its tail started out skinny before it became large and slightly oval shaped with three hairs that stuck out at the end and had a small yellow ball attached to it. Its eyes had been closed the entire time, which Ash assumed was something it always did. it also had large triangular shaped ears with spiked hair on the end of said ears. Ash continued to watch the Pokémon for a moment before deciding to scan it. Taking out his Pokédex Ash pressed the red button that sat underneath the blue one, causing the Pokédex to open and scan the Pokémon across from him, said Pokémon looked up to stare at Ash, wondering what he was doing.

 _ **Skitty: The Kitten Pokémon.**_

 _ **This Pokémon is native to the Hoenn region**_

 _ **Skitty love to chase moving objects and are often seen chasing their own tail until they become dizzy. This Pokémon is often considered to be adorable and are often kept as house pets. It is very difficult to earn a Skitty's trust. This Skitty's coloration indicates that it's a shiny Pokémon.**_

 _ **Level: 12**_

 _ **Gender: Male (This is rare, as Skitty's are often female)**_

 _ **Height: 1'5FT (This SKitty is smaller than average)**_

 _ **Weight:20.5 Ib (This Skitty is lighter than average)**_

 _ **Ability: Wonder Skin (Hidden), Cute Charm**_

 _ **Known moves: Fake Out, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Foresight, Sing, Last Resort*, and Calm Mind*.**_

 _ **Note: Last Resort is an egg move(Unlocked) and Calm Mind is a TM move.**_

Ash put away his Pokédex as it finished and turned to look at the Skitty, whom was glaring at the Pokédex, though there was a hint of smugness in his face.

"I take it your proud of your strength? I know I would be."

Skitty jumped slightly, startled at having been spoken to. Skitty looked up at Ash with a proud look, nodding his head at Ash's question.

Ash opened his mouth to ask something else, though he never got to say it has he was interrupted by the glass of the sky-light suddenly broke, the center filling with some type of smoke, which Ash quickly identified as Smog, having been blasted in the face with it one too many times. Coughing along with everybody else in the center, which was just three other trainers and Nurse Joy, Ash looked in the direction of the sky-light, barely able to see three figures in the Smog. That was when the three figures starting talking.

"Prepare for trouble!" a female voice called out.

"Make it double!" this time it was a male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To untie all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's Right!"

The Smog finally cleared to show the two people of the group wearing white uniforms with a red R on them, along with a Meowth standing in front of them, winking while holding up a peace sign with its fingers…paws?

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

Everyone turned to who had spoken, revealing it to be Ash with a deadpan look that was copied by the three Pokémon with him.

"Hey! It is not dumb! I'll show you, you brat!" the woman yelled, whom Ash presumed to be Jessie.

Jessie than preceded to summon a rather weak Ekans as James summoned a weak Koffing as well. Ash simply stared at the two Pokémon before shaking his head in slight pity before glancning at Angel. The white Eevee got the message and jumped from Ash's shoulder, using Growl on the two Pokémon without being told.

"Angel, use-" Ash didn't finish because he was interrupted by a snort. Ash turned to glare at the person who did it, his glare intensifying as he realized it was the red head from earlier.

"You think that little furball will do anything? It's probably not even Lv. 5 yet." The girl snorted, causing the three thief's to laugh.

"Angel, Shadow Ball." Ash said, not taking his eyes off the girl, wanting to see her reaction when Angel's Shadow Ball took down the Ekans and Koffing.

His original plan had been to use Tackle and follow up with Agility, but that plan had changed when the girl had insulted his starter. Ash smirked slightly as the girls smug face turned to one of shock, Ash didn't even need to look to know the two Pokémon had fainted, his psychic ability telling him what he needed to know.

"Angel, Shadow Ball again, get them out of here."

This time Ash did turn to watch as Angel's Shadow Ball preceded to blow the thieves back through the sky-light, ignoring their call of 'We're blasting off again!'. Ash blinked as he was suddenly in gulfed in a hug, his face being squished into Nurse Joy's chest as Angel, Mew, and the Skitty started laughing at his misfortune, it wasn't long until Ash found he couldn't breathe and he quickly tried to get out of the hug, to which Nurse Joy finally let him go with a 'Sorry!' and a red face. It was then that Officer Jenny came in, asking what had happened. Nurse Joy was quick to explain as Ash suddenly found himself underneath a pile of fur, consisting of his Memma, Angel, and surprisingly the Skitty. When the trio finally allowed him up Ash stood up with the help of Officer Jenny, Angel and his Memma taking their places on his shoulder as Skitty settled himself on his head, to which Ash decided to ignore for now.

"Thank you again for saving the Center, young man, if it hadn't been for you all the Pokémon here would have been stolen." Officer Jenny said.

Ash just smiled at her, silently wondering what the odd gleam in her eye that had all of a sudden appeared was.

"Nurse Joy! Is there anything here we can give to this boy as an awared?"

Nurse Joy though for a second before she smiled as she nodded, disappearing into the back and coming back out with an incubator with an egg inside. The egg was mostly a orangish-brownish color, but there was a splash of orange on the top.

"Here, take this as a thank you." Nurse Joy said with a smile, holding out the incubator to Ash, who hesitantly took it.

"What Pokémon egg is it?"

"I'm not sure; I found it outside the Center one day."

Ash nodded at the response as he put it in his backpack next to the blanket covered egg.

"What's your name, I never did get it."

"Ash, Ash Shadow."

Nurse Joy nodded with a big grin on her face that slightly scared Ash, but he let it go as she turned around and returned to her desk, the Chansey already cleaning up the broken glass. Officer Jenny left after getting the story from the other three trainers and Ash sat down on the couch once more. Mew, Angel, and Skitty jumped down to sit next to him. Skitty hesitantly pawed at Ash's arm and when he was sure he had Ash's attention, he sprung the question.

" _Ash, can I come with you?"_

Ash blinked at the Skitty before he nodded with a smile, grabbing an empty Pokéball Ash set it in front of Skitty, whom hesitated only slightly before tapping the Pokéball determinedly with his nose. The ball shook a few times before it settled with a ping. Ash quickly let Skitty out, wanting to name him.

"Hey Skitty, do you mind if I give you a name?"

Skitty thought about it before he nodded, hoping he didn't get a name that was _too_ ridiculous. Ash put his hand on his chin as he thought, wondering what he should name his Skitty. Ash suddenly snapped his fingers, causing his three companions to jump.

"I got it! How do you like Fang?"

Skitty loved the name, and he showed it by launching himself at Ash chest so he could hug him as best he could. His new name was awesome and it wasn't something cute!

" _I love it! Thank you!"_

Ash chuckled before he stood up with the newly named Fang in his arms, Angel and his Memma returning to their spot on his shoulders as he walked up to ask Nurse Joy for a room, which she was happy to give to him.

Line

 **Aaaaannnnnd done! Wow that took longer than expected. Some of you may notice that I switched between Mew and Memma. This was done on purpose so please note they are the same SPokemon, just felt I needed to clear that up. Whoever can guess what is in the egg Nurse Joy gave Ash by Chapter 3, I will allow you to choose one Pokémon that Ash will get. My only rule is that it can't be a Legendary. Also, I need 4 Legendaries, I already have two picked out, one being BMew. I don't know what to have hatch from the first egg, so suggestions for that are welcome. By thor94's request, I have started to upload hand drawn pictures of my SPokemon to my deviantart page, Spirit-Black. At the moment only BMew is up there, but I will post more, as I already have them drawn, I just need to get them up there. Remember to find and tell me of any mistakes so I can go back and fix them!**

 **So for now, R &R and I will see you next chapter.**


End file.
